


Let Me

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: Let me love you.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on both ff.net and LJ**  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and such are owned by Hasbro and friends.  
> Warning: STICKY  
> A/N: This was my entry for the August challenge, Summer Storms and Winter Rain, over at LJ@tfic_contest. I tied with LJ@sakimus_prime for second place. :)
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank LJ@asher119 for helping me brainstorm the bones of this fic, and for convincing me to enter the contest in the first place. Thank you m'dear!

“Let me distract you,” Hound whispered as he led Mirage away from the Ark and the whispered accusations of treason. They drove straight into the approaching storm and came together as the sky split and sheets of rain poured down. Lips met in a desperate clash, as the two lovers clung to each other. Mirage’s hands clawed for purchase as Hound lifted him, supporting Mirage’s backside as slender legs wrapped around his waist.

Their interface panels ground together until Mirage retracted his. Hound growled into his lover’s neck, the heat from Mirage’s exposed valve and spike driving him wild. Mirage writhed against Hound enticingly, smearing slick lubricants over the heat of his hidden spike. “Hound,” Mirage panted, frustration clear in his voice, “please!”

Gritting his denta in concentration, Hound carried Mirage to the closest tree that looked like it could take their weight. One hand still supporting his lover’s gyrating hips, Hound used the other to protect the back of Mirage’s helm from the rough bark. He knew the texture couldn’t truly hurt either of them, but he wanted Mirage to be comfortable, even if he wouldn’t notice at the moment.

Mirage’s optics had nearly gone white with lust, causing the streams of rain water pouring down his face to glow, highlighting the familiar angles. This ethereal, beautiful creature had chosen to join with him, picked him as his mate and Bonded, and Hound would forever be grateful that his love and adoration was accepted and returned.

With a soft click that was lost to the wind and rain, Hound retracted his panel. Mirage leaned his shoulders back into the tree trunk and gripped Hound’s biceps tightly as he shifted his hips. With a deep thrust, Hound buried himself in Mirage’s welcoming valve and he nearly overloaded with the intense sensations of warm, wet, and soft encompassing pressure. Mirage cried out, his valve walls flexing around Hound’s spike, trying to draw his lover in. “Deeper, harder, need more, need more of you,” Mirage gasped.

They moved, Hound pulling out and diving back in with quick, hard thrusts as Mirage rolled his hips to meet him. Lightning streaked across the sky and the resounding boom and crash of thunder masked Mirage’s passionate howls as Hound drove him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

The pounding rain made their armor slick, letting hands and thighs slide smoothly against each other. Mirage’s back bowed as Hound drove his spike deeper and his fingers slid along armor plating, grasping for a handhold. “Harder, faster, please, more!” Mirage panted, begged into this lover’s audial.

Mouthing Mirage’s vulnerable neck, deep in his passion, Hound complied. A shift of thighs and hips and suddenly the new angle was perfect. Mirage cried out to the heavens, and his overload tipped Hound over the edge. Slumping against the tree, their hips continued to twitch together as they rode out the lingering waves of their climaxes.

Rain continued to fall around them, but the thunder and lightning had moved on, quietly rumbling in the distance. Mirage unclench his grip on Hound’s arms, smoothing his fingers over the slight dents before he moved his wandering touches to his lover’s neck and face. Hound turned his face to press his lips to the palm of one of Mirage’s hands as the other ran over his helm and face.

“Love you,” he said and the radiance of Mirage’s happy smile was all the answer he needed. Still connected in body and always in spark, they continued their passionate worship of each other in the brief calm of the storm.

-]-]-]-]-]-]-]-

“Let me cheer you up,” Mirage whispered as he led Hound to their berth. He had found the tracker in the entrance of the Ark, watching the icy rain coat the ground in dangerous slush. While patrols still went on, Hound was restricted to base, still healing from an injury sustained in their last skirmish with the Decepticons. Even though the weather was miserable, Hound still wanted to be out in it, experiencing all he could of Earth and its seemingly endless weather variations. Mirage had sensed and seen his mate’s gloomy mood and was determined to change that.

Mirage guided Hound to their room and helped him get settled on their berth, careful not to strain the healing damage in his shoulder and wrist. Mirage crawled onto the berth and braced himself on his hands and knees. Hound’s curious and hopeful expression drew a smile from him and he leaned in for an easy kiss. “Just relax,” Mirage said as he withdrew.

He dragged the tips of his fingers along Hound’s frame as he slid down. He heard his lover’s vents hitch as he touched sensitive seams or dipped in between panels, but continued on to his goal. Mirage’s fingers eventually found their way down to Hound’s hips and teased along the edges of his interface panel. Fingers dancing, he bent and kissed an exposed inner thigh, then the other. Mouthing the sensitive plating and occasionally stealing a taste with a swipe of his glossa, Mirage let Hound’s sighs and moans guide him closer to the warmth hidden behind the protective panel.

“Mirage,” Hound gasped with veneration as he commanded his interface panel to retract. Palms lightly pushing against Hound’s thighs, Mirage dragged his thumb around the edges of the moist opening. The valve before him was a sacred thing to his eyes, a gift from his beloved and one he gladly and respectfully worshiped every way he knew how.

Taking a moment to tilt his helm into his partner’s grasping hand, Mirage teased the opening with a few more swipes of his thumb, smearing more of the escaped lubricant. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Mirage spread Hound’s thighs wider and leaned forward to drag his glossa from the bottom of his lover’s valve slowly to the top. Hound keened in pleasure, hips jerking minutely as he sought to increase the pressure and contact. Mirage moaned with him, warmth pooling behind his own panel.

Mirage slipped his glossa into the warm, fluttering valve, and sealed his mouth around the tender labial lips. Hound’s legs flexed sporadically against his shoulders and the whines of ecstasy nearly broke Mirage’s concentration. Lost in the ambrosial scent and taste of his lover, Mirage slowly dragged his glossa in and out of the weeping valve. To tease Hound, he alternated between completely withdrawing his glossa to lave at the outer edges and thrusting his glossa in deep to painstakingly map out in the inner walls.

Hound’s breathless mantra of Mirage’s designation, drove him to take mercy on them both. Sucking hard and rapidly thrusting his glossa in and out of Hound’s valve had Hound jerking his hips, arching his back, and crying, “MiragePrimusMirageahAhAHAH!”

Mirage’s optics flickered as he suckled on the weeping and pulsating valve of his lover, taking down as much of Hound’s essence as he could. When the frantic spasm of overload calmed to a steady undulation, he withdrew, carefully lowered Hound’s legs, and crawled his way up his lover’s panting frame.

“You okay?” he asked, thumbs stroking the fragile plating under Hound’s dimmed optics.

Hound smiled and rebooted his optics. “Oh yeah,” he replied as he leaned up for a kiss. When they finally parted, Hound smirked. “Definitely feeling better.” Mirage’s intakes hitched when Hound raised his hips, dragging his bared valve along Mirage’s still covered interface array. “But I would feel even better if you overloaded too.”

Mirage hissed as he retracted his panel, baring his damp valve and straining spike to the open air. Bending down for another kiss, he murmured, “Your wish is my command.”

Relaxed and still slick from the first overload and Mirage’s ministrations, Hound spread his thighs wide, inviting his lover closer. Mirage needed little convincing, burying his face in Hound’s neck as his spike sank into the welcoming heat. He nearly overloaded right then, but restrained himself to slow, deep thrusts; pulling himself out to the tip before sliding back in gradually.

Hound met him, thrust for thrust, with one leg wrapped around Mirage’s hips and the other braced against the berth. Hound’s hands caressed the plating along his partner’s back and shoulders, quietly urging him on in between soft kisses that traveled from lips to neck and back.

“Love you so much,” Mirage gasped, his thrusts speeding up.

Urging him on, Hound nipped a particularly sweet spot at the junction of Mirage’s shoulder and neck. “Love you too,” he whispered, close to his second overload.

Mirage’s muffled both of their cries with a smothering kiss, his hips jerking as released himself into Hound’s spasming valve. Arms giving out, Mirage collapsed beside Hound, and they both hissed at the quick separation.

They panted, but still had the energy to run their hands gently over each other; Mirage paid extra attention to Hound’s injuries. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, never,” Hound assured him as he snuggled closer.

Even though the rain and cold froze the land outside, the two of them huddled close, keeping each other safe, warm, and happy.


End file.
